Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019 |predecesor = Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi }} Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker es una película de origen estadounidense del género space opera estrenada en 2019, escrita por Chris Terrio, dirigida por J.J. Abrams, y protagonizada por Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Anthony Daniels, Naomi Ackie, Domhnall Gleeson, Richard E. Grant, Lupita Nyong'o, Keri Russell, Joonas Suotamo, Kelly Marie Tran, Ian McDiarmid y Billy Dee Williams. Es el undécimo estreno de la franquicia de Star Wars y la novena cinta de la cronología interna de las cintas. Es también la tercera y última entrega en la trilogía de secuelas, y una continuación a Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza y Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. La película marcara la conclusión de la historia de los Skywalker, tras 42 años de trayectoria. Reparto Voces adicionales Créditos Reparto (tráiler) Detrás de cámaras Disney XD Muestras multimedia Avances Star Wars 9 El Ascenso De Skywalker Teaser Doblado (Español Latino) STAR WARS 9 EPISODIO Trailer 2 Oficial Español Latino FULL HD 1080p Star Wars El Ascenso de Skywalker – Nuevo Tráiler Oficial (Doblado) Vistazo Star Wars El ascenso de Skywalker escena español latino Fortnite TV Spots Star Wars Episodio IX - El ascenso de Skywalker - TV Spot Latino Star Wars Episodio IX - El ascenso de Skywalker - TV Spot "Fate" Latino Entrevistas LIVIER ZUÑIGA Voz de REY en STAR WARS Entrevista Exclusiva|Entrevista a Livier Zúñiga. Galería 79830080 1975578369255621 5317813182016782336 o.jpg|Elenco Livier Zuñiga y Fernando Orozo en firma de autografos (09-11-19) (3).jpg|Livier Zuñiga y Alejandro Orozco en firma de autógrafos en evento Friki Plaza, un mes antes del estreno de la cinta. Livier Zuñiga y Alejandro Orozo en firma de autografos (09-11-19) (4).jpg|Evento de firma de autógrafos. Datos de interés Sobre el reparto *Esta película consagra a Carlos del Campo como el único actor que ha doblado a su personaje, C-3PO, en las tres trilogías de Star Wars, desde el redoblaje de 1997 de ''Una nueva esperanza''. De igual forma que el actor original Anthony Daniels tiene la distinción de ser el único actor de la saga en estar en las nueve películas principales. *Jesse Conde retoma su papel como el Emperador Palpatine luego de interpretar brevemente al personaje con su aparición a modo de flashback mediante un fragmento de archivo solo de voz en el Episodio VII. **Conde se ha convertido en la voz oficial de Palpatine para Disney desde la serie de animación Star Wars: Rebels, motivado al retiro y posterior fallecimiento de Jesús Colín en 2011. *Existe en la cinta una escena flashback con un fragmento de archivo sólo de voz, donde se escucha la clásica escena del Episodio V en la cual Vader le revela a Luke que es su padre, aunque la versión original toma los diálogos directamente de la película, para la versión al español fueron redoblados por Sebastián Llapur y Beto Castillo en sus respectivos personajes. *De nueva cuenta Arturo Mercado no es tomado en cuenta para ninguno de sus personajes (Yoda y Lando Calrissian). *Blas García hizo un doblete en esta película, doblando tanto a Han Solo como a Mace Windu. Sin embargo, en el caso de este último, dicho personaje no aparece físicamente, sólo su voz, lo cual lleva a pensar al espectador que la voz que se escucha es la de Han Solo, creando una incongruencia en la narrativa del filme. **Víctor Hugo Aguilar dobló a Windu en las precuelas, mientras que Blas García se ha encargado de doblarlo desde La Guerra de los Clones; curiosamente García también es la voz oficial de su actor original Samuel L. Jackson para Disney. *Irwin Daayán retoma a Anakin Skywalker luego de haber dejado de interpretarlo desde el videojuego Disney Infinity 3.0 y la serie animada Star Wars: Rebels, siendo reemplazado desde entonces por Carlo Vázquez para apariciones posteriores del personaje antes de esta película. **Sin embargo, Carlo Vázquez si participó en esta película como Temmin Wexley. **Cabe destacar que Irwin Daayán ya había vuelto a interpretar a Anakin Skywalker hace 2 años en el videojuego Star Wars: Battlefront II, pero esto fue porque este videojuego no esta afiliado a Disney. *La actriz original Shirley Henderson se dobla a si misma y es acreditada en los créditos del doblaje. *El personaje de Obi-Wan Kenobi fue interpretado en su versión original en ingles tanto por Alec Guinness (del cual se usó un fragmento de archivo de sonido, dado su fallecimiento en el año 2000) como por Ewan McGregor, mientras que en español ambos fueron hechos por el actor Mario Filio. **Esto es curioso ya que un caso similar sucedió en Episodio VII, donde también existen archivos de audio en un flashback, pero para aquella ocasión se redoblaron los diálogos, recurriendo tanto a Mario Filio como a Jorge Fink para repetir sus roles. *Fernanda Robles, quien interpreta a Jannah, interpretó recientemente a Trilla Suduri / Segunda Hermana en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. *El personaje de Aayla Secura es doblado en esta oportunidad por Rosalba Sotelo, sin embargo, el rol era interpretado por Erica Edwards en la serie Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. **Sotelo había interpretado ya los roles de Duquesa Satine Kryze y de Ángel / Diathim en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones, Cere Junda en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, y hasta la misma Princesa Leia en Disney Infinity, por lo que su aparición en esta cinta podría causar confusión. **Por su parte, Edwards actualmente interpreta el papel de Carasynthia "Cara" Dune en The Mandalorian, por lo que este proyecto pudo representar conflictos para retomar su rol como Secura. *A diferencia de la cinta precedente, el actor de doblaje brasileño Guilherme Briggs no es acreditado en esta oportunidad. *Esta película marca el regreso de Lety Amezcua a Disney Character Voices International. Sobre la adaptación *Al igual que con la cinta precedente, el Episodio VIII, se generó un gran revuelo entre la comunidad de fanáticos (tanto en Latinoamérica como en España) respecto a la traducción del título original, dado que el título escogido, El ascenso de Skywalker, podía interpretarse de múltiples maneras en contextos también muy diferentes, dejando de lado otros sinónimos que pudieran precisar la temática de la cinta. *"The dark side of the force is a pathways to many abilities some consider to be unnatural" es una frase dicha tanto en este filme como en el Episodio III, y mientras que en aquel episodio la adaptación fue "El lado oscuro de la fuerza es un camino a muchas habilidades que muchos consideran nada natural", esta vez se tradujo como "habilidades que algunos consideran antinaturales". *A diferencia de los Episodio III y Episodio VI, las risas de Darth Sidious no se doblaron. Sobre los créditos *Gwendolyne Flores fue acreditada como Guadalupe Flores. *César Beltrán fue acreditado como Czar Bm. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Autodoblaje Categoría:Películas de Lucasfilm. Ltd Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Acción Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Series y Películas de Bad Robot Productions Categoría:Películas nominadas al Óscar